


Contentment

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prince Loki, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine Loki laying across your lap as the two of you sit on the couch. You stroke his back as he hums in contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

You turned to the next page of your poetry book, unable to keep the contented smile from your face.

It was a beautiful evening, and you had opened the balcony doors in your quarters, allowing the warm summer air to flow through to where you were lounging on the long, luxurious couch.

Loki was in a meeting with the Allfather, leaving your shared rooms all to yourself. You were enjoying the peace and quiet, knowing that it was sure to be interrupted.

Sure enough, the door to your quarters opens suddenly, and a very dishevelled and exhausted Loki appears.

Seeing you lounging casually, he smiles brightly, his exhaustion forgotten for a moment.

“Enjoying yourself darling?” The Prince asks, walking further into the room and shedding some of his more formal attire.

“Very much so, My Prince.” You reply teasingly, still engrossed in your book. 

You try to keep your gaze on the poem in front of you, but your Prince smiles knowingly as he sheds his leather and golden armour, revealing his simple clothes beneath. He was distracting you, and was very much enjoying it.

Loki all but falls next to you on the couch once he rids himself of his attire, before letting out a huge sigh, and throwing his head back against the pillows.

“Tired My Love?” You ask, still trying to keep your gaze fixed on your book, and not on the bare chest showing underneath Loki’s low cut linen shirt.

The Prince huffs a laugh, before moving to get in a more comfortable position.

“Thor, the oaf that he is, doesn’t have to attend the meetings with the council like I do …” Loki murmurs quietly.

You lower your book then, gazing over at your exhausted Prince with sympathy. You could hear the tiredness in his voice, but it was more than that. You knew your love well enough to know that this wasn’t just about attending meetings with the Allfather. Thor was to be crowned Heir to the thrown soon …

You close your book, before gently moving to place it down on the floor. Spinning slightly, you sit so that your feet are on the floor, and your back is up against the pillows on the long couch. Loki frowns slightly, watching with one eye cracked open as you attempt to get in a better position.

“Come here …” You invite warmly, holding out your arms.

Loki smiles, apparently about to make one of his typical jests, before his face falls.

Quickly, before you can comment, the Prince spins, resting his head across your thighs, his face facing away from you.

“I love you.” You whisper, as you move a hand rhythmically through your Prince’s black hair.

Loki doesn’t respond, but you hadn’t expected him to. He wasn’t one for emotional words, his touches and kisses being enough to express his true feelings towards you.

Suddenly, Loki moves a hand down to your calf, and gently begins caressing your leg.

You both sit in silence for a while, with you moving your hands from Loki’s silken hair to his back and shoulders. You massage your Prince as best you can in your awkward positon, but Loki doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he appears to be enjoying it immensely, letting out little sighs and murmurs as you touch him.

“Did you tell your father about the proposal you thought of? The one for the Einherjar …” You ask after what seemed like hours of peaceful and contented silence.

Loki smiles, before moving so he was looking directly up at you. He begins telling you of the meeting, animatedly laughing and waving his arms as he often did when he spoke of something he was passionate about.

You smile, laugh, and shake your head in exasperation as you listen to Your Prince, never once stopping your soothing movements against Loki’s body.

He was so strong, intelligent, loving … but that didn’t mean he didn’t want your comfort. In fact, you often thought he encouraged it.

Finishing his story, you shake your head, mostly amused.

“That Ambassador will find himself without a friend in all the Nine Realm’s if he continues.”

“Father has the same opinion My Love …” Loki replies with a smile.

Suddenly, the Prince sits up, and you only are disappointed for a moment, before you notice Loki’s wide smile and gleaming eyes.

“Come My Love, I think it’s time for bed.” You accept the Prince’s hand as he helps you to stand. You hadn’t even noticed how late it had gotten. “I think I need to repay your kindness …” Loki adds with a beautiful smile, before leaning down, and meeting your lips in a passionate kiss.

 


End file.
